Old problems always come back to haunt you
by ReaderBecomesTheWriter
Summary: Cammie, a top CIA agent, is brought into the office to discuss a new mission she is reunited with an old friend that has been missing, or what she thought was missing, for six years and she is expected to take on the mission with him. WHat will happen?


**I love the Gallagher Girls series sooo much! They are my favourite book ever and I just finished reading book five so I thought I should write one of my own so here goes...**

**p.s. I don't own the Gallagher girl series however much I would love to**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**So... We Meet Again**

* * *

I could feel the coldness of the winter air around as I trudged through the thick foggy street of New York City. I was on my way to the New York base of the CIA in central Manhattan. I tugged at the collar of my coat to try to keep the cold away, failing terribly.

It took me 20 minutes for me to get to the CIA building but I had finally arrived and was through the front door and on my way up to my warm comfy office on the 24th floor. I opened the door to my office and procced to my desk and sat in the black leather chair behind it. I turned on my computer and checked my emails that I had recieved whilst I was out.

I had four new emails. 1) Win a free trip to Turkey for 2 weeks. 2) Meeting on tuesday at 5 o'clock to dicuss a new cctv camera for the building. 3) An invite to Bex's 24th birthday party and 4) Meeting at 7 o'clock in the cheif's office today. Now all I had to do was dele... wait. Its 6:55pm and the meeting is at 7, I have five minutes to get to the 45th floor for the meeting. CRAP! I'm going to be late.

I jumped out of my desk chair and bolted for the door and ran down the hall to get to the elevator at the end. I pressed the button and had to wait for what seemed like forever for it to come, I quickley pressed the button for floor 45 and went straight up. I checked my watch and it said 6:59pm. I was never late for anything and I was NOT about to start now.

I slowly knocked on the door and heard a "Come in" and opened the door to see him. I hadn't seen him in six years and I wanted to freak out, because he was sitting right their in office where I was supposed to be , but I couldn't. I had to stay calm for now. Freak out later.

I sat down in the seat next to his that was faceing the large desk with Mr. Quinton sitting right behind it. "So glad you could join us Miss Morgan." he said. But all I could do was merely nod.

"So lets get down to buisness then. I have called you both here to talk about a very dangerous mission that has is of the up most impotance. I need yo..." he couldn't finish as his phone made a beep noise which signalled a new message which he quickly read. "excuse me you two, I have to take care of something I will be back in a minute."

"Ok" the two of us said simultaniously. Before he left.

Once he was out the door I turned to the man, he wore his signature smirk as he said "So... we meet again."

"Hello to you too Zack." I said bluntly then turned my attention to a piece of art on the wall behind Mr Quinton's desk.

"Its good to see you again" he said. But I stayed silent. "Are you mad?" The silence continued. But then he had to say "What did I do?"

I was shocked, I turned my head to him "What did I do? What did I do?" Ipaused to think "Oh yeah I remember. Six years ago you disappeared and I spent 2 years looking for you and didn't find a thing and now I see you here" I shout "and all you say is 'So we meet again'" I said in a mocking tone. "Do you have any idea what I went through after you left".

"It wasn't my choice, I came back but you had gone." he shouted back. I was taken aback at what he said.

"Whose choice was it then? If it wasn't you're own" I asked, still incredebaly annoyed.

"I can't say, it was level 7 priority mission" he said. I was shocked yet again.

"Why couldn't you say no?" I asked sensitively.

"Because if I didn't go you would've had to go" he whispeared.

"Really? Do you want to know something? I have hated you for the past six years because you left but now I know why I can't help but feel guilty" My eyes began to water but no tears came out. I was about to say something but then Mr Quinton came back in and began to talk about this new mission he wanted to inform us of.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter because there will be plenty more after this one! Please review favourite and follow this story. Until next time... see ya**


End file.
